Insanita's Plot
Insanita's Plot is the 49th fanon episode and remake of The Wrath. Lightspeed Tribute and Orion centered episode. Insanita and Orion's pasts as bounty hunters are revealed. Plot Insanita begins her attack on the Rangers. At the same time, Mothina finally finds a way to get back Metal Alice to the Armada's side. Summary No longer associating herself with the Space Pirates, Insanita begins Phase 1 of her plans to defeat the Rangers herself. Kayleaf wonders why she is doing this and scorns at Metal Alice as she powers her up. Insanita tells her to be patient as she has plans for Kayleaf as well. Insanita hears a mysterious male's voice. MALE VOICE: Insanita, please don't do this. You don't know what really happened. INSANITA: What was that about? KAYLEAF: Miss Insanita, are you ok? INSANITA: I'm fine. On Earth, Mothina and Pixus await for Insanita to arrive so they can finally get back at her for her actions. The new invention hopes to bring Metal Alice back to their side and make Insanita pay for her actions. At Panorama City High School, the 6 rangers read about a new clinic opening up under Dr. Dana Mitchell-Grayson. EMMA: My father heard a lot about her. She's a pioneer in regenerate brain tissues. TROY: She's also a ranger too. NOAH: Let's not talk about this loudly. We don't want anyone else finding out. ORION: Good point, Noah. GIA: Where's Kai, Orion? Shouldn't we.... JAKE: I thought Jordan is getting him enrolled at his college. ORION: He's going to Harwood College. Kai is two years older than myself. NOAH: My parents got him to the school there. In the Underground caverns of the Command Center, Invidious, Snakius and Bluderous are trying to find their way around until a light appears before them and a familiar face appears. It is Levira as she tosses Vito next to the three. Invidious face-palms upon realizing what this means. VITO: Aww come on, sis. Cut me some slack. LEVIRA: Try again, you butterfly faced buffoon. INVIDIOUS: D'OH!! Not him too. LEVIRA: Yes, Invidious, Vito too. Silas and I can't deal with him any longer. You now have to take him to the Command center's weak point. INVIDIOUS: I already have these two morons to deal with. Don't make this no.3 with him. LEVIRA: That's not up for discussion. On Earth, Mothina watches as Insanita arrives with an upgraded Metal Alice and Kayleaf. MOTHINA: Finally, we face each other. INSANITA: Don't waste our time with this. What do you want? PIXUS: You to give us back Metal Alice. Before a fight could break out, Venorak appears and takes Metal Alice by force. Soon Mothina and Pixus disappears. Insanita and Kayleaf are the only ones left. Yet it wasn't a big loss because Insanita knows that Metal Alice will serve her purpose soon. She sends Kayleaf to attack Panorama City. Getting out of school, Troy and the others are informed by Gosei about Insanita's attack.. The 5 rangers are to deal with Kayleaf in the park. Orion soon realizes he must face Insanita alone since he's the one that she harbors the most anger towards. While the five take on Kayleaf, Orion as Super Megaforce Silver confronts Insanita at the beach. ORION: Insanita, you have to stop this. INSANITA: You killed my brother to save a pregnant woman. I'll make you pay for this. Orion and Insanita commences their fight. During their fights the two trade blows evenly. Orion pulls out a gold/silver fusion of the RPM Wings and put it in his phone. ORION: Super Megaforce Change into the RPM Wings fusion Cloud formation, Mach 6! Insanita deflects the attack and grabs Orion. Just before she could force him to power down the male voice stops her again. MALE VOICE Insanita, stop it. He did the right thing in the end. You need to hear him out. Orion recognizes the voice as Khamlius, the older brother of Insanita. INSANITA: But he killed you.... I.... KHAMLIUS: Orion didn't have a choice. It was either me or the pregnant lady. I know he made the right one in the end. Please hear him out. In the park, the Rangers go into various forms of the rangers and seemingly destroy Kayleaf. They soon face problems with Mothina and Pixus. Kai then snows up to rescue them as Super Megaforce Gold. The two retreat for now. TROY: Where's Orion? KAI: Lockdown fight with Insanita. JAKE: Why is he fighting her by himself? NOAH: It makes sense, he's trying to save Insanita. GIA & EMMA: What? After what she put him through. NOAH: We don't know the whole story. Orion only told me about his friendship with Insanita and how she taught him about being a bounty hunter. Other than that, he never told me anything else. KAI: You knew more than what let's on. I heard your conversation with Orion about her. Inside the Underground caverns of the Command Center, Vito has to read the map, while Snakius, Bluderous and Invidious has to carry the energy tube and implosion device. SNAKIUS: Vito, it's your turn to carry the implosion device. VITO: No way, I'm reading the directions of the map. INVIDIOUS: Vito! Vito is forced to take his turn carrying the implosion device as Invidious reads the map. At the beach, Orion depowers down and faces Insanita. INSANITA: I'm listening, Orion. Tell me what happened. ORION: You remember when you told me to help save Khamlius and his friend from Hexilar. INSANITA: Yes, I do, Orion. Go on. ORION: What you didn't know what how corrupted Hexilar made the two. They were planning to kill a pregnant woman under his orders. I had to make a difficult decision. It was either them, or her. I thought I made the right decision in killing them to save her, but... Insanita didn't need him to finish because it was only then she realizes how much at fault she was in this. During the fight between the two, she noticed Orion making the hard choice to destroy the two in order to save the pregnant woman form the crossfire. Khamlius knew he made the right decision in the end to save the woman and forgave him. Instead of understanding his situation, Insanita made the wrong decision in giving in to her rage and blamed Orion for Khamlius' death. This lead to her becoming her monster form and staying in the form the longer she was angry. KHAMLIUS: Now you understand his situation, Insanita. INSANITA: Yes, I do. Oh my God, I did this. What have I done? I nearly killed my closest friend for giving into my rage. KHAMLIUS: Orion made the right decision in the end to save her because she was pregnant. He did save me in a way. By destroying me and my friend, he saved our souls from Hexilar's voodoo magic. You need to forgive him for this, Orion values your friendship with him. Insanita snapped back to reality and returns to her true human form. She then faces Orion for the first time. INSANITA: You made the right decision in the end to save the woman. I was wrong in giving in to my anger for the death of my brother. I don't know how I'll make this up to you, Orion. I'll try to make this up to you. I don't want you to regret your decision ever. Please forgive me for this. ORION: I just want you as my friend back, Insanita. INSANITA: Of course. I have so much to make up for giving in to my rage. Mothina overhears the conversation and is beginning to be sick. Insanita turns around and faces her. ORION: What is it? INSANITA: We're not alone. ORION: Mothina! Insanita nods as they face Mothina for the first time. MOTHINA: That took you long enough to figure me out. INSANITA: Try again. Kayleaf, come forth. Kayleaf appears healed and fights Mothina. Orion is shocked by this and faces Insanita. ORION: How in.. What? INSANITA: That's Kayleaf. She works for me. She is a humanoid wind luminary monster created Electras, a fairy. Like Repulsar and Magnimitus, she too was sealed away for revolting against him. Unlike Repulsar, Kayleaf and Magnimitus knew better to fight me after displaying my powers. ORION: Didn't my friends destroy her. I mean... INSANITA: No. That was Kayleaf's special abilities to pretend to be destroyed, but can heal herself at a moment's notice. Another ability of her is how she can adapt the opponent's powers to use as her own. That's what makes Kayleaf dangerous as an opponent, even to Electras. Mothina is enraged and uses her strongest attack on Kayleaf. MOTHINA: Moth destroyer! Kayleaf absorbs the attack and uses it to deflect it back to Mothina. KAYLEAF: This is fun. MOTHINA: How dare you use my attack back at me? Pulls out her sword and aims it at Kayleaf. MOTHINA: Once I'm done with you, Insanita and the Silver Ranger are mine. Away from this, the Rangers get a call from Gosei involving Silas attacking a clinic. They head there to deal with him at once. TROY: We need a vacation soon. Heading down to the Clinic, Troy, Jake, Noah and Kai distracts Silas, while Gia and Emma helps the patients escape including a female doctor and her husband. The two introduces themselves as Firefighter Carter Grayson and Dr. Dana Grayson. In one moment there is a legend shift showing Carter as the Lightspeed Red Ranger and Dana as the pink one. EMMA: Oh my god. GIA: What is it? EMMA: Silas was attacking here because he found out about the Lightspeed Rangers powers and wanted them for his own. More to come